


Texts From Seimei

by aegicheezu



Series: Yuzuru and his Seimei [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Japanese Mythology, Olympics RPF, Onmyoji - Fandom, Pyeongchang 2018 - Fandom
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Age Difference, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Height Differences, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Pining, Praise Kink, pyeongchang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu has just completed a nearly perfect free skate at the Pyeongchang Winter Olympics on an injured ankle. Collapsing from the fatigue after the adrenaline has worn off, he receives encouraging words from none other than his Abe No Seimei – just what he needs before his big final performance!





	Texts From Seimei

**Author's Note:**

> : I played with the timeline a little – between his first and second performances at the Olympics, I’m giving him a few days rest. Also, I don’t know if athletes can leave the village, but in my story they can. So there! Also, for this fic, Mansai Nomura isn’t married.

Back in his room at the Village, Yuzuru practically fell into bed, his entire body screaming at him. _I’m so tired,_ he thought. _All I want to do is sleep… today was so hard._ The cheers of the crowd echoed in his ears, and though he was beyond exhausted, he smiled. _I tried my best… in the end, it was enough. I’m glad._ His eyes were as heavy as lead; so, when his cell phone began to vibrate from its perch on the bedside table, Yuzuru was annoyed. He picked up the phone and examined the screen, eyes scrunched in the dark. _It’s Mansai-san!_ His eyes lit up.

 **MN:** I watched you today. You did such a good job.  
**MN:** I’m so proud of you. You did so well!  
**MN:** You must be so tired. Make sure you rest.

Yuzuru smiled. _You always check up on me._ He decided to write back, even though he was tired.

 **HY:** you watched the broadcast? I’m so glad.  
**HY:** thank you for always supporting me, since the start.  
**HY:** I’ll do my best from now on.

 **MN:** I know. You always do.

Yuzuru smiled at the man’s praise, and in the privacy of his room, allowed himself to blush. It had been some years that he and the older man had been friends; it all started with Yuzuru’s schoolboy adoration for the historical Abe no Seimei; then of course, when Mansai-san’s films came out, he fell even more in love. What a handsome Seimei he had made! It became almost an obsession, to learn his dances and turn it into a skating routine. And of course, when they met at last, he practiced harder than ever before to make his idol proud. They had kept in close contact ever since; _Mansai-san comes to so many of my practices… he is always watching out for me._

 **HY:** what are you up to these days?

 **MN:** actually, I’m on a little vacation now.

 **HY:** oh! Where are you?

 **MN:** I’m in Korea.

 

Yuzuru’s heart leapt. _You’re here?_

 

 **HY:** where in Korea?

 **MN:** where else? Here in Pyeongchang, of course.

His heartbeat grew faster. _He didn’t come all this way to see me, did he?_

 **MN:** I came just to see you skate.

 _Oh,_ Yuzuru thought. Unbidden, a smile grew across his lips. _He wanted to surprise me, huh? That’s so like him…_

 **HY:** Mansai-san, you’re so kind. I didn’t know you would come.

 **HY:** Ah! So… you were in the crowd today?

 **MN:** I was. I even brought you a Winnie the Pooh plushie, though I didn’t throw it.

 **HY:** Why not?

 **MN:** I thought perhaps I could meet you for a meal and give it to you personally. It’s been a while.

Yuzuru thought for a moment before he replied.

 **HY:** I’d love that. I want to thank you properly.

 **MN:** whatever for?

 **HY:** I’ll tell you tomorrow.

 **MN:** yes, you deserve a good rest. Call me tomorrow when you are free, let’s meet.

 **HY:** I will! Have a good evening.

 **MN:** you too, sleep well.

Yuzuru hid his face in his pillow and curled his toes, his feet kicking excitedly like a child. _How exciting! I get to see him again. I’ll have to sneak away from my coach, but I’m sure they’ll understand. It’s Mansai-san, after all. Ah… perhaps I should prepare a gift for him? I’ll think of something…_

And with that, he drifted off to sleep at last.

*

The morning sun practically shocked Yuzuru awake – he’d forgotten to draw the curtains when he’d come back to his room the previous night, exhausted from his performance. His phone was still in his curled fingers; he noticed another message from Mansai, unread. _He must have messaged me again, but I’d fallen asleep…_ smiling at the thought, he read it.

 **MN:** sweet dreams, my Little Seimei.

Yuzuru laughed, and looked at his phone lovingly. _He always calls me that,_ he remembered. _Always teasing me._

He glanced at the clock at his bedside; it was just after 10am. _Is it too early to call you? I wonder…_

 **HY:** Are you awake, Mansai-san? Let’s get breakfast. I haven’t had a chance to explore the city. Do you have time today?

Shrugging, he slipped out of bed and went to turn on the shower. _Perhaps he’s still asleep,_ he thought. _I’ll have a nice long shower. As hot as I can take it… my body is still so sore!_ He spent what seemed like ages under the steaming hot water, sitting on the tile like a monk in prayer, letting the pounding stream relax his sore muscles. Once he was satisfied, he at last stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Towel still resting on his head, he picked up his phone from the countertop and smiled.

 **MN:** I’ve been awake for a little while. The sunrise in this country is beautiful.  
**MN:** How are you feeling today, sore?  
**MN:** I agree, let’s have breakfast and sightsee. Even Olympians need a day off.  
**MN:** I’ll be near the gates of the Village. Wrap up warm, it’s cold today.

Yuzuru grinned. _How he cares for me…_ he wrote back explaining that he would be a few minutes, and to please not get too cold waiting.

*

Mansai burrowed his face further into his scarf. _It’s too cold here,_ he chastised. _I should have brought a better coat._ He checked his phone. _No matter, he’ll be here soon and then we can get a hot meal._ He scanned the surrounding area. _It’s quite pretty here, despite the cold. I’d like to return in the summer, I think._ In one hand he held a rather large Winnie the Pooh plush toy; _he already has so many from his fans… but I hope he keeps mine._

“Mansai-san!” A familiar voice shook him from his thoughts. Yuzuru was waving and walking towards him, smiling. Returning his smile, Mansai outstretched his arms.

“Come here,” he greeted, “it’s cold! Warm me up, I’m not as young as I used to be!” The men laughed and embraced.

“It’s so good to see you again!” Yuzuru gushed, eyes sparkling. “What a surprise!”

“I had to come. Japan’s golden boy, competing on an injured leg? My dear boy, I wouldn’t miss your victory for all the world.”

Yuzuru looked up at the older man. “You have such faith in me.”

“I always have.” His eyes crinkled happily as he spoke, and he patted the other man’s shoulder. “Now, let’s go somewhere warm and eat a delicious breakfast, shall we?”

“Yes! Let’s go!” Yuzuru replied excitedly.

*

Mansai laughed. “So many interesting stories from inside the Village, I’d never have guessed.” He sipped his coffee, thankful for the warmth. “So… how is your leg?” His face betrayed the deep concern he’d been hiding all morning, and he rested a gentle hand atop the younger man’s.

Yuzuru looked down at his breakfast, and blushed a little. “Truthfully, it really hurts. But the doctors here are great, and I’ll rest well before I compete again. Please don’t worry. I’ll do my best.”

Mansai looked at Yuzuru lovingly. “Of course, I’ll worry.” He suddenly remembered his gift. “Ah! Here.” He presented the plushie to Yuzuru, who took it, smiling. “I know you have so many, but…”

“I’ll treasure it,” he said. “It means a lot that it’s from you. And that you came all this way just to see me… really, Mansai-san, it’s so kind.” He sipped his coffee, suddenly very aware of the older man’s eyes on him.

Mansai laughed. “Yuzuru,” he said, voice low. “Would you like to know something?” He took another sip of his coffee. “I’ll tell you my real name.”

“Mansai-san?” Yuzuru questioned, taking a bite of his pancakes.

“It’s Takeshi. Did you know that?”

Yuzuru thought for a moment, scrunching his face. “I thought it was Nomura.”

“That’s a stage name.”

“Why change it?”

“The shortest spell in this world… is a name,” he replied, theatrically. “Do you remember that?” he smiled. “I decided to change it, and keep my real name a secret. This business isn’t always kind.”

Yuzuru smiled, laughing lightly. “You really are just like him.” _Even without a name, you wouldn’t cease to exist in this world… but…_ the words of his character from the film echoed in his mind. _How clever,_ he thought. _Changing your name so that no one can hurt you._ Then, a thought occurred to him. “Ah! Then… why tell me your real name, Mansai-san?”

“Because I want you to use it,” he replied, matter-of-factly. He smiled warmly at the young man, who looked surprised. “Don’t look at me that way,” he laughed, finishing his coffee and signaling for more, “we’ve known each other for a while, and I never liked to stand on ceremony too much. My days are far too formal and stuffy, with you… I’d like to relax.”

Yuzuru nodded. “Takeshi-san,” he looked up at Mansai, searching for approval. “Is that really alright?” _After all, it’s you… you’re so special... to me. Do you know that?_

Mansai patted Yuzuru’s hand. “even that is too formal for me. It’s alright, say it.”

“Takeshi,” Yuzuru repeated softly. _I feel like I’m a child, sneaking sweets behind my mother’s back… but, he wants me to address him like this. So… it’s alright._ “What would you like to do today?” his heart began to pound. _How handsome he is, even in casual clothes._

“Oh, anything, as long as it’s with you,” Mansai smiled. “I’ve never been here before. Let’s just wander, shall we?” He paused, looking down as if forgetting himself. “Ah, but not too much walking, I promise.”

“I’ll be alright for one day, Mansai-san,” Yuzuru shook his head, correcting himself, “Takeshi. It’s not every day that you come to visit me in a whole new country.” He fought the rising blush that crept up his neck.

Mansai laughed. “That’s true, I’ve been very busy lately. That’s not very fair of me.”

“No, I didn’t mean anything by it!” Yuzuru quickly corrected himself. “I’m touched that you came this far!”

“Oh, my dear boy,” Mansai shook his head, smiling. “Don’t worry about it. I simply meant that once you’re back home, we might see more of each other, if you like.”

Again, Yuzuru’s heart began to beat faster. _What’s this?_ He wondered. _He is different, today… I’m not sure I mind…_

“How’s your breakfast, Takeshi?” Yuzuru managed to ask, still a little flustered. _Can he tell?_

Mansai grinned. “It’s delicious. I will have to remember this place when I return in the summer. It’s much colder here than I anticipated.”

“Ah,” Yuzuru nodded, “I imagine it’s beautiful here in the warmer months.”

 _Perhaps one day, you and I could come back together,_ Mansai thought.

*  
The day passed easily between the two men; asking the locals about which places to see, they visited small shrines, cake shops, and a toy store. After a while, Yuzuru plaintively looked at Mansai as they munched on taiyaki they found in a small Japanese sweet shop – “I didn’t think there would be a Japanese shop here!” “Well then, let’s go in and see.” – and Mansai agreed that it was time to rest their legs.

They found a small park, deserted because of the cold weather. Sitting on the bench, Yuzuru let out a groan. Embarassed, he blushed. Mansai laughed.

“We should have found somewhere to sit much sooner, I’m sorry,” he offered, patting the young man’s shoulder. “the cold weather must make it more difficult, I didn’t think.”

“No, no,” Yuzuru shook his head emphatically. “It’s my day off, I wouldn’t have wanted to spend it any other way. I’m so happy you’re here.” He smiled, looking down at his feet. _This pain, I can endure it… as long as he is with me._ The men sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes; Mansai rested an arm on the back of the bench, and before long, Yuzuru seemed to sink into the other man’s frame, and drifted off to sleep.

 _How cute,_ Mansai noted, looking down at the sleeping figure. _You’ve worked so hard. I’m so proud of you…_ unthinking, he began to stroke Yuzuru’s hair, gently pushing the strands from his face. _This life is a strange one,_ he remarked. _That I should come to adore such a person… my Little Seimei._ He smiled.

“Takeshi…?” Yuzuru stirred awake. “I fell asleep!” He sat up, but didn’t move away from the other man. He patted his face, waking himself. “I’m so sorry!”

Mansai laughed. “Don’t be sorry! How tired you must be.” He thought for a moment. “Should I take you back to your room?” He looked at his watch. “The day is still young, but you must be exhausted. How selfish of me.”

“No!” Yuzuru said quickly, surprising even himself. He quietly added, “I don’t want you to go.” He blushed again, and looked down at his feet.

“Yuzuru,” Mansai added, “I never said anything about me leaving.” He smiled, and patted the other man’s shoulder. _But… I am glad you don’t want to part ways just yet,_ he thought. _I’m not quite ready to let you go._

Yuzuru thought for a moment. “Then, you’ll come back with me?” his eyes lit up. “The food in the village is really good. I’ll buy you something delicious, and we can eat in my room.”

“Alright,” Mansai laughed. “I’ll let you buy me something delicious.”

Yuzuru smiled at him. _Don’t look at me like that, with your pretty face…_ he thought. “Yuzuru,” he began again, his hand still around the other man’s shoulders. “Do you remember the first practice of yours I came to see?”

“How could I forget it?” Yuzuru replied, smiling. He produced some strawberry sweets from his bag and handed a few to Mansai, who took them and popped one in his mouth. Yuzuru placed one on his own tongue, and continued. “I was so nervous.”

“I remember,” Mansai laughed. “Your hands were shaking when we greeted each other. But all your nerves seemed to disappear as soon as you got onto the ice.”

“I so desperately wanted to make you proud,” Yuzuru added.

“You did,” Mansai said. “I didn’t tell you this before, because we had only just met… and there were cameras, remember? To interview us about the collaboration. So, I kept it a secret, but… watching you, it brought tears to my eyes.”

Yuzuru’s heart leapt. He turned and looked at the other man, his own eyes sparkling with love. “Really?” was all he managed to reply. _I made you cry…?_

“Yes, really,” Mansai continued, his voice soft. “I thought you were absolutely beautiful. You danced so skillfully, and matched the music so well. It was like Seimei was in front of me.”

Yuzuru laughed. He chose his next words with great care, and looked at the other man. “Takeshi, meeting you… was like having the real Abe no Seimei in front of _me_.” He smiled. “You really do fit the role so well… for a time, I really imagined you might be magic.”

Mansai chuckled. “That’s sweet,” he said. “But I’m just a man.”

“Not to me,” Yuzuru added softly. “You’re so, so special to me.”

Mansai looked at Yuzuru lovingly, but did not say anything. “Let me take you back to your room,” he said at last. “We can rest a while, and then you can buy me something good to eat.”

*

At last back in his room, Yuzuru told Mansai to make himself comfortable – “would you mind terribly if I had another hot shower, for my muscles?” “Not at all. I’ll be fine waiting… Have a nice long shower, okay?” – he sat under the shower stream for the second time that day, water as hot as he could take it. To keep his mind off the heat, he allowed himself to remember the morning they had spent wandering about the town. Yuzuru smiled. _He really is so kind… It makes me so happy that he came all this way. To have such a good man always cheering me on, it’s so… it makes me feel so wonderful. I want to always make him smile his pretty smile. He’s so handsome, too. You’d never be able to guess his age. Though, I don’t see him as an older man at all, he always acts so youthful. He has such bright eyes, too… it’s so easy to be distracted by him._

Yuzuru playfully shook his head under the water, making the stream spray around onto the glass door. _I think that’s enough,_ he thought.

Mansai heard the water shut off, bringing him out of his thoughts. He tried to avert his eyes from Yuzuru’s towel-clad body out of respect, but when the young man’s back was turned, he snuck a glance. _Such a strong body,_ he noted, _you’d never know it was hiding under his outfits – they’re skintight, but they don’t show how muscular he actually is… pull yourself together!_ He cleared his throat. As nonchalantly as he could, he said, “how are you feeling now?”

“Still a bit stiff, to be honest. But I’m sure it will pass.” Yuzuru smiled and sat down next to Mansai on the bed, hair still dripping. He grinned cheesily and pulled out a room service menu. “Now, how about that something delicious I promised to buy you?”

Mansai laughed. _This sweet boy…_ “Alright,” he said, shaking his head. “What do you recommend?”

“Hmm... would you like to have Western food?” Yuzuru asked. “Training in Toronto, I’ve had some really fun things. Have you ever heard of a Beaver Tail?”

Mansai made a face. “What on earth is that?”

Yuzuru laughed, playfully hitting the older man’s shoulder. “It’s something sweet, I promise. It has nothing to do with a beaver at all, except that it’s shaped like a tail of one.”

Mansai comically exhaled. “Oh good,” he laughed. “For a moment, I was worried.” He ruffled the young man’s still-wet hair. “If you’re still so sore, I could massage your legs if you like.” Yuzuru looked puzzled.  “Kyōgen actors massage each other all the time,” he added.

“Ah,” Yuzuru said. “I don’t want to be a burden!”

“Nonsense,” Mansai said. “You have a lot of pressure on you. I’m practically performing a public service.”

Laughter.

*

A little while later, their empty room service trays pushed to the side and a Korean variety show playing on tv in the background, the men continued to chat and swap war stories of the stage and skating rink. Yuzuru kept trying to massage his neck with one hand, wincing; noticing this, Mansai broached the subject again.

“Yuzuru, please. Let me,” he slid closer to the young man and gently took his hand off his neck, replacing it with his own. “You’ll only hurt yourself if you keep at it like that.” Yuzuru smiled, and nodded.

“I’m sorry you have to take such care of me, Takeshi,” he said softly. “You’re on vacation, and I’m not much fun to be around.”

“Nonsense!” Mansai gently squeezed at Yuzuru’s shoulders where he began to massage. “I came to Pyeongchang specifically to see you. I’m happy to take care of you.” He happily sniffed at Yuzuru’s freshly washed hair and smiled. “You know, Yuzuru… you’re so very precious to me, too.”

Yuzuru blushed. He was glad, in that moment, that Mansai could not see his face. _I’m precious to him… too?_ He felt a warmth spread from where the older man touched his shoulders, moving down to his arms and chest. He relaxed into Mansai’s touch.

“Will you stay until the end?” Yuzuru found himself asking, hoping the answer would be yes.

“Of course,” Mansai cooed. “I’ve no plans to leave until I’ve seen you win a Gold medal.” He smiled, wrapping up his massage. “There, how do you feel now, better?” He gently turned Yuzuru’s body around so that their eyes met for the first time in a few minutes.

Yuzuru’s heart leapt, seeing Mansai’s concerned face. “Yes,” he stammered, blushing slightly. _Pull yourself together!_ He chastised. “Thank you.” Then, after a moment. “Ah, did you travel with anyone? Do you have to get back to your hotel? I’ve kept you all day…”

Mansai smiled, shaking his head. “No, I’ve nowhere else to be. I travelled alone. Itō wanted to come with me, but his schedule got in the way. He sends his best, by the way. He’s so proud of you, too.” _Ah, the actor that played Hiromasa!_ Yuzuru remembered. Mansai continued, patting Yuzuru’s hand. “I’m rather glad of it, actually. To have come alone.”

“So am I, Takeshi,” Yuzuru added. Something came over him – he stared at the older man, sitting next to him on the bed, in this foreign country, with the Olympic Village lights blinking prettily beyond his room’s windows. Hesitantly, he brought his face closer. Mansai did not move; instead, he seemed to be studying Yuzuru’s face. “It’s really done me good to see you, today…” he leaned in, imperceptibly further and looked at Mansai’s eyes, then lips. As if that signaled him to come closer, Mansai closed the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to the other man’s lips.

Yuzuru’s heart nearly leapt from his mouth at the touch of the other man. He brought his hands up to Mansai’s neck, holding his face close and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. When at last they broke apart, Yuzuru pressed his forehead to Mansai’s.

“Takeshi…” he whispered. “You…”

Mansai sighed. “Yuzuru…” he replied. “I hope I have not overstepped…”

Yuzuru’s eyes grew wide, and he pulled the other man close. “No, no…” he shook his head. “I have wanted this for so long…” he held so tightly to Mansai’s frame that he felt like if he let go, he would drown. “Even before we met.”

Mansai smiled and wrapped his arms around the young man’s slim frame, one hand curled around the base of his neck. “Yuzuru…” _how can I explain that I, too…_ “I have missed you so... my Little Seimei.”

Yuzuru nestled his head into the other man’s chest. “Takeshi,” he felt his eyes welling up with tears. “I have never been able to thank you properly… for everything you have done for me.”

Mansai kissed the top of Yuzuru’s head. “What I’ve done for you?” he repeated.

“Seeing you perform as Abe no Seimei changed my life… watching you dance, it made me want to be just like you. Meeting you, working with you on the movements, the costume… all of it. All my medals and awards… they’re all thanks to you. They're all for you.” He tentatively kissed Mansai’s smiling lips. Melting into the kiss, Mansai sighed happily.

“Yuzuru,” he said at last, gently stroking up and down the other man’s back, “you must know how proud I am of you. To see you do so well, to skate so beautifully… I did not know I could feel this way about another person, almost at first sight. From the moment we met, I knew you were special,” he kissed Yuzuru again, as if emphasizing his point. “I knew you would become a precious person to me.”

Yuzuru smiled and took Mansai’s hand, resting it on his thigh. “Please,” he gazed into the other man’s eyes, “please don’t leave here, tonight…” he kissed him again, and, emboldened, gently bit at Mansai’s lower lip, making him grin widely.

*

**Day of the Men’s Long Program**

Yuzuru couldn’t help the smile that had been plastered to his face for the last few days. Mansai had needed to go back to his hotel the previous evening, but the time spent with him has seemingly reinvigorated Yuzuru – and people noticed. His coach was pleasantly surprised by his enthusiasm for stretching and practice; of course, he could not have known what it was that truly motivated his young charge.

_“Say you’ll watch me win the Gold tomorrow,” Yuzuru laughed, his head resting on Mansai’s shoulder where they lay in bed._

_“I’ll be the loudest one, cheering you in the stands,” Mansai replied, kissing his forehead. “I know you’ll win. The whole country is behind you.” He twirled Yuzuru’s hair in his fingers. “But most of all… I am cheering for you.”_

_“What will you give me if I bring you back the Gold?” Yuzuru grinned cheesily, kissing Mansai’s cheek._

_“I’d rather show you, than tell you…”_

 

_Laughter, and kisses._

*

In the changing room, Yuzuru reverently ran his hands over the fabric of his costume. He smiled, remembering the long meetings he’d had with his coach and Mansai, designing it – how they laughed at him, teasing him for being so particular! He recalled how sweetly Mansai had watched him, and encouraged him to speak up at that time. “It’s your costume,” he’d said. “What do you think Abe no Seimei would say about it?”

Yuzuru laughed. His phone buzzed in his pocket – a text.

 **MN:** I’ve found my seat – I wonder if you’ll be able to spot me.  
**MN:** I can’t wait to see you.

Yuzuru responded.

 **HY:** I’m sure I’ll be able to see you.  
**HY:** Will you say a prayer for me?  
**HY:** Give me some of your magic, again.

 **MN:** I will. Good luck, my Little Seimei.  
**MN:** Bring me the Gold.

Yuzuru smiled.

 **HY:** I’ll dance for only you.

 **MN:** I love you. Do your best.

Yuzuru’s heart stopped. _Did I read that right?_ His eyes filled with tears. _I will do my best. I want to make you smile._

*

“Representing Japan, Yuzuru Hanyu!” the announcer called his name. He slid onto the ice and scanned the crowd. Sure enough, his eyes landed straight on Mansai, who was smiling from ear to ear, wrapped in a thick wool scarf to keep the cold out. Yuzuru smiled at him, and struck his starting pose. He fixed his eyes on Mansai to keep his mind off the throbbing in his ankle.

 _Takeshi,_ he thought, _give me some of your magic. If you’re with me, I can do anything._

*

The applause was deafening; Yuzuru himself couldn’t quite believe what he had just done. He collapsed on the ice and tried his best to hold back his tears; he pressed his forehead to the ice and whispered, “thank you.” He looked up – amid the flurry of Winnie the Pooh plushies falling to the rink like snowflakes, he searched for Mansai. _Is he crying? Oh…_ Yuzuru desperately wanted to fling himself into the arms of the older man. But for now, he had to get off the ice and wait for his score. From the sounds of things though, he already knew. He skated off the ice, legs trembling and his ankle burning. _I can’t wait to be in your arms again,_ he thought.

In the stands, Mansai wiped his face, trying to compose himself. _That’s my Little Seimei,_ he thought proudly. _Look how well you’ve done. You’ve certainly won the Gold._ He eventually gave up trying to pat his face dry; the tears just kept coming. He looked down at his phone. _He won’t be able to read it for a while, but I’ll leave him a message,_ he decided. _I won’t be able to breathe again until I know your score._ Mansai’s legs bounced nervously as he waited for the large screen to show Yuzuru and his coach at the kiss-and-cry. When at last he saw him, face beaming – _how tired you look… oh my dear boy… I cannot wait to hold you,_ he thought – tears filled his eyes again. The announcer read out his score, and the stadium erupted in thunderous applause again. _You really have done it, haven’t you?_ Mansai thought lovingly. _Don’t cry, Yuzuru, you’ve done well. Now you can rest._  

*

After the medals ceremony, Yuzuru practically sprinted back to the changing room. He tore open his locker and grabbed his phone to text Mansai. But, there was a message waiting for him.

 **NM:** open the door, Yuzuru. I have something for you.

His heart began to race. _How did he get down here so fast?_ He wondered, running a hand through his wet hair. _I need to see him…_ he ran to the changing room door – there was Mansai, holding a large bouquet of roses in front of him. As soon as he set his eyes on the younger man, Mansai nearly dropped them; but Yuzuru ran into his arms and caught the flowers before they could fall.

“Takeshi…!” Yuzuru exclaimed, breathless.

“Shh, now,” Mansai cooed. “I’m here.” He took Yuzuru’s chin in his hand and kissed his forehead. “You were so beautiful on the ice, as ever.”

“You must have given me some of your magic, after all,” Yuzuru smiled, taking Mansai by the hand and leading him inside the changing room. Shutting the door, he tugged at Mansai’s shirt and tilted his head up for a proper kiss. Mansai obliged, smiling. He pressed his forehead to Yuzuru’s.

“Yuzuru, another skater might come in,” Mansai cautioned, even though he was past the point of caring.

“Then take me back to my room, Takeshi,” he whispered in the older man’s ear. “I am tired…” he wrapped his slim arms around Mansai’s neck and looked him in the eye. “And I am hungry.” He kissed Mansai deeply. _Ah, but not for food, I think…_ Mansai mused.

“Don’t you have duties, as a Gold Medalist?” Mansai teased, kissing his forehead.

“I’ve already given my interview to NHK… and told my coach I’m going straight to bed and ice my ankle.”

Mansai suddenly remembered Yuzuru’s injury, and his expression changed from desirous to concerned. He smoothed Yuzuru’s hair. “Perhaps it’s best if I leave you alone tonight so you really can rest…?” _Please say no,_ he thought. _Don’t send me away now…_

“Takeshi,” Yuzuru kissed the other man’s cheek and neck. “I will be fine.” He looked into Mansai’s eyes and seemed to say, _and don’t you dare be gentle with me._

*

Morning came at last – or rather, it was early afternoon by the time Yuzuru awoke. Tangled in the sheets, Mansai’s head rested heavily on his chest. Yuzuru checked that the older man was still asleep; he stroked his hair and whispered to him.

“Takeshi,” he said, “it doesn’t feel real. That one person could be filled with such happiness, it seems like a strange dream, or a scene from one of your films… you are so very dear to me,” he kissed the top of the sleeping man’s head. “And I think… no, I know… that for a long time, Takeshi… I have loved you so very much. Since before I met you…” Yuzuru felt tears welling up, and let them fall silently as he continued to speak. “This injury was the worst thing… I feared, above all else, that I would never be able to skate for you again. But to know that you’ve cared for me for so long, and came here just to see me… and to love me…” Yuzuru stopped, and began to gently sob.

“Knowing you has been one of the greatest joys of my life,” Mansai replied softly. Yuzuru was startled; the older man kissed his cheek, salty with tears. “Do not cry, my Little Seimei.”

“I’m just… I’m so happy,” Yuzuru explained, wiping his eyes. Mansai brushed his hands softly along Yuzuru’s cheek, drying his tears. “You heard everything I said, didn’t you?”

“I confess, I did,” Mansai sat up in bed on his elbow, and looked at the younger man. “I meant it last night, you know.”

“Meant what?”

“When I told you that I loved you. It wasn’t just for encouragement, Yuzuru.” He smiled warmly, like a shining buddha. Yuzuru sighed happily, and wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck to bring him in for a kiss.

“You must know how much I love you,” Yuzuru said at last.

“I see it every time you step onto the ice.” Mansai kissed Yuzuru’s nose. He thought for a moment. “When this is all done and we fly back to Japan,” he asked, “will you stay long?”

Yuzuru thought for a moment. “I will,” he confirmed. “I need the rest.” He ruffled Mansai’s hair, still messy from the previous night’s activities. “And besides,” he grinned, “I want to stay by your side for as long as I can.”

Mansai smiled, kissing him again. “Perhaps I could come to Toronto for some time,” he stretched, inviting Yuzuru to rest on his chest. “I hear it’s quite pretty, in the summer.”

 

Another kiss.

 

*

*

*

for reference, this is Nomura Mansai:

and this is a lovely edit that I found (not mine, credit to owner):

 


End file.
